Extraña amistad
by Daniizele
Summary: La extraña amistad que ha surgido entre Yuno y Noelle ha hecho que los celos despierten en Asta. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando sepa la verdadera relación de esos dos?


_Reafirmo mi amor por el AstaxNoelle. ¡Es la OTP, carajo!... Celebrando el próximo estreno del anime, he decidido publicar este fic de esta hermosa pareja que se ha ganado mi corazón y ha hecho que la ame._

 _Disclaimer: Black Clover pertenece a Yūki Tabata._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Desde que se conocieron, Asta siempre supo que Noelle era una chica genial. Al principio no tenían una buena relación de compañeros; pues Noelle lo rechazaba por ser un plebeyo. Asta nunca se vio afectado ante dicho título, eso era lo que menos le importaba; solo deseaba poder cumplir sus sueños.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría, Asta y Noelle se hacían más fuertes con cada experiencia ganada en las diferentes misiones a las cuales eran asignados. En dichas misiones, el enano era más consciente de su compañera, y no dejaba de admirar su tenacidad en las batallas.

A pesar de ser algo extraño, el hiperactivo chico no podía apartar su vista de la peli plateada; llegando al punto de ser un completo acosador que la seguía a todos los lados. Es por esa razón que se dio cuenta de la sospechosa amistad que había surgido entre su amigo de la infancia y su compañera. Algo extremadamente raro; pues ella siempre lo menospreciaba por ser un plebeyo, pero ahora era demasiado cercana a uno de ellos. Esa amistad incomodaba a Asta. Pero para Noelle era lo contrario. Ella disfrutaba estar al lado de Yuno. Siempre sonreía y era amable con él; algo que Asta no recibía de su parte, por eso comenzó a creer que entre esos dos había amor, pues ante los ojos de los demás así era.

¿Pero por que le resultaba doloroso?

¿Por qué se molestaba cuando los veía juntos?

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo al no aceptar la felicidad de sus amigos. Era egoísta al no querer compartir la compañía de Noelle, deseaba que solo él fuese el afortunado de estar junto a ella.

Ese deseo pronto se cumpliría.

Un día, fue asignado a una misión junto a Noelle. Estaba muy emocionado que no podía ocultar su felicidad. Pero sus ánimos se vinieron abajo cuando el escuadrón de los _Golden Down_ se unió a su aventura.

─Nos volvemos a ver, Asta─ su amigo se acercó a saludarlo una vez que sus caminos se cruzaron.

─Desafortunadamente─ susurró lo más suave que pudo para no ser escuchado por su amigo─ por cierto─ dijo llamando la atención del más alto─ Noelle viene atrás… Desde que salimos del reino ha estado quejándose. Estoy seguro de que, si te ve, se pondrá muy contenta.

Yuno notó algo de dolor en sus palabras. No tardó en comprender por lo que su amigo estaba atravesando; pues todo indicaba una sola cosa: Asta estaba enamorado. Y como su amigo de la infancia que era, estaba más que seguro que el enano ni siquiera conocía sus propios sentimientos.

Su amistad con Noelle había tenido un efecto distinto. Ellos no tenían planeado hacer que Asta sufriera de celos, aunque, al fin y al cabo, eran buenas noticias para la chica de la realeza.

─Creo que Asta está celoso─Yuno se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Noelle─ hace un momento me dijo que estabas de mal humor, pero que te pondrías feliz cuando me vieras… Creo que─ hiso una pausa y vio detenidamente a la peli plateada─ creo que piensa que entre tú y yo hay algo.

─ ¿Algo? ¿Cómo que? ─ preguntó confundida.

─Amor─ contestó el peli negro.

Si Asta pensaba que entre ellos había esos tipos de sentimientos, definitivamente era un idiota. Noelle no entendía de donde había sacado eso; después de todo ella solo sentía amor por él.

Todo era un malentendido.

Era cierto que pasaba tiempo con Yuno, pero no porque estuviese enamorada. Si ella se acercó a él fue con la intención de conocer al Asta del pasado. De saber cómo era antes de haberse conocido. Sabía que esa información solo podía brindársela Yuno, ya que era el mejor amigo de Asta.

Al inicio dudaba en acercarse a Yuno, pero su curiosidad por saber más del chico que amaba la obligó a hacerlo. Le resultó difícil encontrar las palabras para iniciar una conversación, ya que desde que se conocieron, hubo un choque de personalidad, pero una vez que se mencionó el nombre de Asta, Yuno se mostró interesado. A él le resultó curioso que por primera vez una chica se interesara en su atolondrado amigo. Pero Yuno ya sabía que lo que Noelle buscaba, pues la conocía por caminar alrededor de Asta y la consideraba ruidosa. Aun así, no se negó ante la petición de la joven.

─Ese idiota─ estaba molesta con su compañero.

─No me interesa lo que ocurra entre Asta y tú, pero será mejor que no me involucren más en este asunto. Es mejor que aclares el malentendido─ le aconsejó─ y también… Ya es momento de que le confieses tus sentimientos.

Noelle no estaba segura si era buena idea; pero tenía que intentarlo. No soportaba la idea de que Asta continuara creyendo que entre ella y Yuno había sentimientos románticos.

Pronto el grupo visualizó una pequeña posada en la que decidieron descansar. La noche estaba próxima a caer, por lo que seguir con la misión seria arriesgado. Mientras los Golden Down reservaron la habitación más adecuada para ellos; los Black Bulls obtuvieron la habitación más fácil de pagar, aun cuando Noelle se mostraba en contra de dormir en una habitación de baja categoría para alguien de la realeza.

Reusándose a siquiera sentarse en el andrajoso colchón, Noelle prefirió salir a dar un pequeño paseo. Mientras caminaba alrededor de la posada, se encontró con su pequeño compañero, el cual se estaba ejercitando bajo el claro de la luna. En esos momentos era cuando Noelle se daba cuenta del gran esfuerzo que Asta hacía por ser reconocido, y era algo por lo cual lo admiraba.

─ ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ─Asta pudo sentir la presencia de su compañera, por lo que dejó de ejercitarse.

─Salí porque quería practicar un poco mi magia─ la peli-plateada estaba un poco incomoda por estar a solas con su compañero─ pa-para que veas que soy muy amable, te daré la oportunidad de que entrenes conmigo─ dijo con aires de grandeza.

─Deberías hacerlo con Yuno. Él es más adecuado para eso, después de todo, ambos se llevan muy bien.

─Realmente eres un idiota─ Noelle suspiró ante las palabras de su compañero. Se acercó a él para luego inclinarse un poco─ ¡Idiota, Idiota! ─ lo empujaba con su dedo─ te lo voy a decir para que te quede claro… Entre Yuno y yo no hay nada. No sé de dónde sacaste esa estupidez.

─E-es que tú siempre te la pasas con él. Es obvio que piense que haya algo entre ustedes─ su rostro se mostraba triste de solo recordar las escenas de ellos juntos.

─Escucha─ Noelle enderezó su postura y suspiró resignada ─ese chico solo me estaba brindando información sobre ti porque… Porque─ ladeó su mirada. Las palabras que diría a continuación le resultaban muy vergonzoso─ ¡Tú eres quien me gusta!

No lo podía creer.

¿Acaso escuchó bien? Su compañera acababa de decirle que era él quien le gustaba.

Una gran confusión lo invadió. Le resultaba difícil creer que alguien se fijara en él, sobre todo su compañera, quien siempre lo menospreciaba por ser plebeyo. Tal vez debería alegrarse, después de todo sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, él también gustaba de ella.

Apretó fuertemente su pecho; sentía que su corazón se había descontrolado debido a la alegría que sentía en ese momento.

─Dilo de nuevo ─quería cerciorase de que no era producto de su imaginación.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!

Noelle lanzó un ataque de agua contra Asta. No estaba dispuesta a repetir esas vergonzosas palabras. Era una lástima que el enano no las haya escuchado con la debida atención; pues nunca las volvería a oír.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, y pido perdón por si alteré la personalidad de los personajes… En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, donde estaré compartiendo información sobre mis próximos proyectos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


End file.
